


Chemical

by Kurei16



Series: Ozzy and Thrax [4]
Category: Osmosis Jones (2001)
Genre: Gunshot Wounds, M/M, POV Drix, Protectiveness, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24041476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurei16/pseuds/Kurei16
Summary: A little look on their relationship from Drix's point of view. Thrax gets injured trying to protect Ozzy. It pushes him to request something from Drix, but Drix refuses.
Relationships: Osmosis "Ozzy" Jones/Thrax
Series: Ozzy and Thrax [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710982
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20





	Chemical

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make it two or more little one shots about how people that are around Ozzy see his relationship and Thrax in general, but ended up with having Drix and Thrax argue a little. Drix is pretty pissed in the second part of the fic and he have all the rights to be.

A whole week was what it took for Ozzy and Thrax to finally,  _ finally _ , calm down. A whole week. Drix was thankful, so thankful, because he was sure he wouldn’t be able to take it for even one more day. The mess they left behind when leaving the office, the nasty comments they tossed at each other all the time, those  _ long showers _ they took together, thinking Drix doesn’t know what really they were doing there. And the arguments! Their arguments were so dumb and useless, they would fight about anything, if one of them was in a bad mood it would go down in literal seconds. Drix was tired. So damn tired with what they pulled off every single day. It wasn’t a surprise he was spending most of his time with Maria.

So, he was very, very happy to come to the office one day and see everything in order. Ozzy’s bed hidden in the wall, the desk full of delayed cases they worked on and Ozzy reading something in the chair. For a moment Drix thought that Thrax left the body, Ozzy just acted the same as he did back in Frank. He couldn’t say he was disappointed to see the virus emerge from the bathroom, but he was. He missed the missions him and Ozzy always got involved into.

“Drix!” cheered Ozzy, spotting him in the door. He put down the documents he was reading. “Glad to see you man! We have so much work to do!”

Drix rolled his eyes. “Indeed, we do.” He moved to the desk, looking the cases Ozzy prepared over. He also noticed Thrax sitting down next to television and opening a newspaper. “What do you think we should work on first?”

“Oh you know how the mayor initiated that big rebuilding of the stomach? Someone is stealing the materials from the construction crew.”

Drix nodded and listened to Ozzy explaining the situation.

.

At the end of the day, no matter how easy the job seemed to be, it always turned out to be way more dangerous. Like now. Well, who could expect it was Strepfinger’s people who were stealing the materials?

Of course the plan of quietly finding out who was doing it backfired right in their faces. Before they could know the area around the stomach was full of germs, the construction on the edge of the acid fluids was going down and police was arriving. Everyone were shooting, including Ozzy and Drix, hiding behind the collapsed construction.

Drix wondered why exactly they took Thrax with them. Ozzy said he wanted to see how they usually worked. The virus was kneeling by them, his claw glowing with faint, orange light, observing the germs from his spot. Drix refused letting him have a gun, so in this situation the virus was mostly useless.

Suddenly Ozzy stopped shooting and looked up. Drix followed his eyes, spotting a loose part of the construction right above the hideout of the germs.

“Do you think what I think, partner?” asked Ozzy, smiling widely.

“I sure do,” answered Drix, pointing his gun at the construction. He shoot a beam of ice, frozzing it and right after that Ozzy shoot by himself. And missed.

“Shit,” swore the cell and prepared to try again, before Thrax stopped him.

“Give it to me baby,” he said, taking the gun from Ozzy’s hands, pointing it and shooting. Right where Jones intended to.

The ice cracked, the construction groaned and big chunk of metal fell down. The germs jumped in every possible direction, mostly running right into the hands of the immune cells.

Thrax gave the gun back to pouting Ozzy with a smug smile.

“Lucky,” muttered Jones with annoyed voice, hiding his gun. “Just don’t get too full of yourself,” he said, standing up. Thrax, not paying any attention to Drix nor the running germs, followed the cell from behind their hideout.

“We both know you love me baby.”

“Shut up.”

Drix sighed and wanted to follow both of them as well. He raised himself from behind the cover, noticed Maria, escorting two germs she caught into the car, and looked in the opposite direction. And then he saw another germ, pointing a gun toward Ozzy.

“Ozzy!” gasped Drix but before he could do anything the germ shoot.

“Strepfinger sends condolences!” yelled the germ before jumping into the stomach acids. Drix noticed the germ not melting in the liquid but didn’t have time to pay more attention to it. He rushed to push Ozzy out of the bullet’s way.

Thrax was faster.

The virus threw himself onto Ozzy right before the bullet managed to reach the cell. Instead it hit Thrax, right between his shoulder blades, burning his cape and the turtleneck he had under it. Both him and Ozzy fell down on the ground, with Thrax making a pained gasp and groaning. Drix was right beside them, almost tripping over them. He could easily see the skin on Thrax’s back getting all bubbly and irritated, melting under whatever chemical that bacteria tried to shoot Ozzy with. Thankfully for the virus, it seemed like it stopped reacting with his body after a moment, before making any serious damage.

Ozzy couldn't see it, trapped under Thrax. First he yelled at the virus, trying to make him respond. When he grabbed his body, accidentally putting his hand right over the wound, both him and Thrax swore loudly.

Drix could see Gluteus and Maria walk toward them. He quickly helped Thrax up from Ozzy, noticing the cell's burned hand.

They both insisted on not going to the hospital. Thrax brushed it off as a little sting while Ozzy hid his hand away from everyone. Drix wanted to get angry, to force those  _ morons _ to at least get patched by professionals, but he didn't manage.

The mayor has arrived.

"Jones!" Was his first, high pitched yell when he got out of the car. "Do you have  _ any _ idea how much all this costed?! You're going to pay for repairing all of this or I swear-"

Spryman obviously noticed Thrax around the little group of people and stopped with a tiny yelp. Then seemed to shake himself off and came closer to them, but stood a little bit behind Gluteus.

"What- what did you do this time?" Spryman still tried to sound scolding. Tried was a good word because he wasn't doing a great job.

"It's not really his fault this time, mayor," sighed Gluteus. "I mean, it is. But not the whole fault, at least."

"Wow, chief, thanks for appreciating doing the whole job for you  _ again _ !" cheered Ozzy, making Drix sigh. He didn’t feel like listening to yet another argument. His eyes slipped toward Thrax, searching for  _ any _ help in this situation, only to see him not looking very well.

He was leaning a little toward Ozzy and looked pale. The skin on his back looked very angry and very injured.

Gluteus grumbled something and pointed over at Ozzy. “Listen here, don’t get too cocky. And don’t take civilians to work, Jones, what is this supposed to be?” He gesticulated toward Thrax.

“This here have a name,  _ chief _ ,” snarled Ozzy, immediately getting serious. Drix felt the tension and got worried. Ozzy didn’t know when to bite his tongue and Thrax was a touching topic for him since always. Knowing that both of them are injured, Drix put a hand over his shoulder and looked at Maria, searching for help.

“Okay, boys,” Maria immediately jumped into the discussion, “I think we have a lot of work now.” She put her hand on Gluteus’ shoulder, mimicking Drix. “You can fight later, how does it sound?”

Drix saw how she briefly looked over to Thrax and realized that she also noticed something is wrong. Feeling Ozzy tense to toss a comment he smiled and covered the cell’s mouth.

“I guess you’re right,” sighed Gluteus.

“Wait!” chirped in Spryman, stepping out of his little hiding behind the chief. “No way! Jones-” He looked over to Thrax, froze for a moment and gulped down with some difficulty. “I mean… It’s not over yet!”

The mayor turned around on his heel and quickly ran back to his car. Gluteus looked back to him, sighing again.

“I’ll go keep an eye on him,” he said. “Don’t cause anymore troubles, Jones.”

“Don’t worry chief!” answered Drix. “I’ll keep an eye on this one too!”

Gluteus nodded, quickly walking after Spryman. Drix let Ozzy go, seeing how he struggled to take a breath.

“For Hector’s sake, Drix-!” started Ozzy before his eyes fell on Thrax and all the annoyance left his face. He immediately jumped to the virus, grabbing his forearm with uninjured hand. “Hey big guy, what’s going on?”

“Don’t know what did that germ shoot with,” groaned Thrax, “but fuck, I need to sit down.”

Ozzy immediately looked at Drix and the pill nodded. “I’ll get the car,” he said, rushing toward where they left it. Maria stayed with them, helping Ozzy get Thrax on the ground.

.

The chemicals that Thrax was shoot with would be deadly for a cell. A little bit of it made Ozzy’s hand all burned and unable for use for few days. For a virus it was at least inconvenient, making him all dizzy and nauseous but not turning his body into a stain of goo on the floor.

He still refused to go to the hospital with it, so Drix was forced to take care of his wound. He left patching him up to Ozzy though, mostly because the cell insisted on doing this by himself. Now Drix observed them, how Ozzy wrapped the bandage around Thrax’s chest, waiting for him to finish before speaking up.

“I don’t know for how much longer you want to stay with us,” he said seriously, looking at the virus, “but you’re not going to attend our work anymore.”

Ozzy immediately jumped up from the bed, taking a protective stance. “And why the fuck not?” he snarled and immediately cringed, realizing he shouldn’t snap. Drix didn’t mind, he knew Ozzy.

“Because first, he’s a civilian, just like Gluteus said. Even despite his… qualifications. And second, I don’t want to see you, Ozzy, mourning after him if he decides to recklessly jump to cover you again and won’t be so lucky.”

Ozzy obviously only now realized how serious this situation could be. But before he could say anything Thrax joined the discussion.

“Recklessly?!” he huffed, irritated. “If not for me he would be dead!”

“See,” answered Drix with a shaky voice, trying to hold back his own anger. He didn’t exactly know why was he angry, though. “This was not the first time Ozzy’s life was in danger and it wasn’t the last. If you didn’t intervene, I would easily cover him and this,” he punched his chest, making the room ring with a sound of metal hitting metal, “does not get hurt that easily!” It got very quiet in the room for a moment, before Drix yelped and covered his mouth. “I, I shouldn’t raise my voice, I’m sorry-”

“You’re right,” sighed Thrax, deflating a little. Drix could easily see his eyes lingering over Ozzy. “It’s occupational hazard. And I can see how I’m getting in way when you work.”

“Wait,” started Ozzy, turning around to look at Thrax, but the virus interrupted him.

“Don’t worry baby, I won’t vanish if you lose me from your sight for more than ten minutes.”

Drix could see how obviously red on face Ozzy got and found it amazing how well Thrax read him. They lived together all this time and Ozzy still managed to hide some stuff from him. There was a little pang of jealousness. He and Jones were best friends, partners, and that virus, who argued with the cell almost all the time, in breaks from fucking, knew him better than Drix did.

The pill sighed. “Does it mean we get back to our regular work?” he asked. Ozzy turned toward him and nodded reluctantly.

“I’ll take a shower,” he said, walking toward the bathroom and shutting himself in there. Drix and Thrax exchanged looks. Both of them knew very well Jones just wanted to think about it alone.

Then it got awkwardly quiet.

“So, uh, how’s your back?” asked Drix, trying to fill the silence.

“Hurts.”

“Oh, yeah, obviously.”

When Drix thought that they’re falling into the silence again, Thrax spoke.

“You’re… good.”

“Excuse me?” asked Drix, not understanding at all.

“You take care of that idiot when I’m not around.” Thrax looked over toward the bathroom, where they could hear the water falling. Drix wondered if he was thanking him? Praising him?

“It’s not like you’re any less of an idiot,” he sing sang, making Thrax glare at him. “What? I’m only a third person observing what you two constantly get yourself into. Like jail time for exhibitionism.”

Thrax laughed and nodded. “That was a fun thing. We should do it again, to be honest.”

“Please, don’t.”

Thrax laughed again and then looked down. He looked his claws over, especially the longer one. “I never before enjoyed anyone’s company so much,” he sighed. Drix snapped his head toward the virus, eyes wide, mouth opened slightly. Was he… really just sharing his feelings with Drix? Thrax slowly moved his face toward him and noticed the shocked expression. “Is it really so surprising? Why the hell would I stay around for so long otherwise?”

“Don’t know,” murmured Drix, shrugging. “Till now it just looked like you enjoy only, uh, well, amorous congresses with him.”

Thrax blinked, took a moment to understand what the pill meant and choked with laughter. Drix blushed, crossing arms over his chest protectively.

“Yeah, no,” chuckled Thrax. “If I wanted someone to fuck I’d chose a cell that’s easier to bear with on daily basis.”

“...Touche.”

They fell silent again. Drix had a hunch that Thrax wants to say something else, so he kept quiet. After another moment or so the virus indeed spoke.

“I’ll leave soon.”

The words hung in the air. First thing that Drix felt was relief, then confusion. He didn’t understand why was Thrax telling him this? It wasn’t like he cared much, he’d happily kick him right away. If it wasn’t for Ozzy-

Oh.

“I gave myself two weeks, to be honest. One just passed and I can see how nervous he is about leaving me out of his sight. I want to spend more time with him, that’s true, I searched for so long I deserve some nice time with him. But I can’t stay forever.”

He got silent. Suddenly Drix felt stupid for being jealous about Ozzy. Thrax was right. Even if their relationship, whatever it was, was so immoral, it obviously made Ozzy happy. They just wanted to spend some time together before Thrax will vanish for who knows how long again. Drix looked at the virus with a frown. He could see an annoyed expression over his face, but didn’t really believe he was annoyed.

“What do you want to say?” asked the pill finally.

Thrax made a sour face, grimaced, huffed and brushed his face with a groan. The display would be amusing if the topic they discussed didn’t turn so serious.

“Look after him.”

“I always do.”

“No, I mean… if I’ll never come back. You’re supposed to be his best friend. Make sure he won’t do anything stupid, won’t go search for me, won’t get depressed, won’t end up alone.”

Thrax didn’t look at Drix. The pill realized that Thrax may know a lot about Ozzy, may know how to read him and how to handle him, but he didn’t know everything. They both knew as much as Jones wanted them to, to some degree at least.That’s why this request didn’t make Drix agree, didn’t make him reassure Thrax he will do so. It made Drix’s insides boil with anger.

“No.”

“Huh?”

“Don’t you ever dare asking about this, never again. Not me, not Maria, no one.” Drix swung his arms and noticed Thrax glaring at his canon, but not moving from his place. “You will do every single thing to come back here. I don’t know what are you doing out there, I don’t even want to know how much innocent people do you kill nor who kicks your ass so much you can barely stand. It will not matter to you if you’re on the verge of death. You will come back and make sure Ozzy won’t kill himself because he have no idea what happened to you!”

Thrax blinked, taking in the rant. Drix felt angry, furious even, and this time didn’t even feel bad about raising his voice. 

“What do you mean?” asked Thrax, confused.

“You’re talking as if you don’t know him at all. As if you thought I could stop him from doing anything.” Drix recalled how Ozzy told him about leaving Hector the week before. He knew nothing would stop him if Thrax didn’t show up on time. “You’re right, he’s my friend. And if you won’t come back I know, I’m sure, I will lose my best friend. You have no idea how he acts when you’re not around for longer than two weeks. He sorrows all the time, unless his life is in danger or his mind is occupied and-” Drix covered his mouth and groaned. “You shouldn’t hear that from me.”

This time Thrax looked surprised. He was looking at Drix with a frown and lips tightly pressed together. Drix hoped he won’t regret what he said next.

“I’m not the person you should be telling all this to. I’m sure he knows the risk you take every time you leave the body. But it’s your responsibility to make sure he won’t hurt himself if you won’t come back.” Thrax looked away again, hiding his expression from Drix. “I always make sure he’s okay, I’m here for him. But you know Ozzy.”

“Yeah,” chuckled Thrax. “He always do what he wants.”

“Who are you talking about?”

Both Drix and Thrax snapped their heads toward Ozzy. He stood there, with a towel wrapped around his hips and confused expression.

“Your fat ass,” blurted Thrax.

Ozzy frowned, looked behind himself and back at the virus.

“Hey! Look who’s talking!”

They immediately started bickering while Ozzy got dressed. Drix sighed, shaking his head and resting on the chair behind the desk. He could see the tension in Thrax’s shoulders and wasn’t sure if it was because of the wound on his back or because of their discussion.

He just hoped everything will work out.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy my little story and the others I did maybe you could consider supporting me in those trying times?
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/A6884LXI


End file.
